The Cullen Casino
by nCo
Summary: When Bella moves to Las Vegas she meets the wierd Edward Mason. However, she doesn't expect to be dragged on a whirlwind of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is our first chapter!**

**Please read!**

**I do not own Twilight books or characters.**

**!!!Hope you enjoy!!!**

**This chapter isn't very good but stick**

**with it and it will get better!!!(hopefully)**

Chapter 1 - Alice

That frickin' alarm clock. Every morning. Why did my job have to start so early. I only cashed the chips for Christ's sake. I mean who comes into a casino at seven am in the morning.

I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and had a quick shower. I jumped out the shower and got dressed quickly into my work clothes, black trousers and a white blouse, before starting on my hair.

I went dancing into my best friend, Rosalie's, room singing loudly. She never got up on time.

"_Oh what a beautiful morning" _I sang as I skipped over to Rose's window. I ripped open my curtains and bathed the room in early morning sunshine.

"Alice! Do you have to blind me?" She said to me groggily. "Every morning. You could at least knock." She climbed out of bed.

"Yeah, but when I knock you don't answer." I replied smiling.

"One day you'll come in and regret it." She said icily.

"Oooh, scared. Anyway you'd never get up if it wasn't for me." I started singing again as I left her bedroom.

When I went into the living room Jasper and Emmett were sitting around the table shoving food into there mouths. I don't know why they cant eat in their own apartment. Still Jasper was my boyfriend so I didn't mind.

I sneaked up behind Jasper and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said.

"Alice!" he said.

"How did you know?" I said disappointed.

"Coz you do it every day." he replied. He kissed me on the cheek.

Jasper was still in his pyjamas as his shift didn't start until later. Neither did Rosalie's. But Emmet was fully dressed in his black suit and tie. His black shades casually placed on the top of his head.

Rosalie was sitting on the chair next to Emmett looking at him adoringly. They are both so open with their relationship, literally. It sickened everyone. Even me, and I'm obsessed with love matching.

I poured myself out a bowl of my favourite cereal and got stuck in whilst Rosalie ate nothing herself. I don't know why! She has figure to die for.

"Eat something Rose" said Emmett.

"You know I can't stomach food in the morning" she smiled.

"Or in the after noon or in the evening" whispered Jasper.

"What was that?" asked Rosalie fiercely.

"Nothing" replied Jasper. Rosalie frowned at him.

I quickly finished off my cereal as Emmett was glowering at me.

"Just because I don't hover my food." I said to him and he sighed impatiently.

Once I'd finished Emmett and I left for work. I kissed Jasper goodbye and watched Emmett and Rosalie say a very passionate goodbye.

"Oh, come on Rose." I said. Now who was the one being impatient. "You'll see him a couple of hours when your shift starts." Rosalie also worked in the casino, as a pole dancer. Jasper also worked at the casino as a bartender.

That's how we all met. Because we worked there. The Cullen Casino was owned by Carlisle Cullen, a multi millionaire, who started the business when he was seventeen. He lived in a big mansion on the outskirts of Vegas with his wife Esme.

When Emmett and Rosalie finally let go of each other we left for work. We walked down the eight flights of stairs glaring at the out of order sign on the lift.

"Hurry up Alice" he said.

"I'm a lot smaller than you, and it's not like I can take them two at a time." I answer back. Emmett sighed and walked back up the stairs to walk with me. He grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down." I shouted.

"No, it's quicker this way." he ran down the stairs and jumped the last seven.

When he finally put me down I fixed my self and frowned at him.

"Oh, admit it that was fun" he smiled and prodded me in the side.

I laughed and slow motion punched him.

We caught the bus to work and checked our selves in. Emmett put on his earpiece and sunglasses and took his position at the main entrance. I went behind the desk were the all the money and chips were kept.

"Hi Alice" said Laura, a colleague of mine.

"Hey, how are you?" I replied politely.

"I'm fine. Have you heard? There's a new girl starting today, a waitress I think." she said.

"Cool. I'll have to introduce myself. What's her name?"

"Isabella, but I'm not sure. Any way I have to get to work" she said.

"Me too. See you later." I said.

I sat down at my desk. A familiar face approached the desk.

"Hey Edward." I said smiling. He was one of our regulars.

"Hi Alice." he said back.

"Here to buy some more chips?" I asked.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Oh, come on. You spend every living hour here. I think you've got a problem you know." I told him getting out five dollars worth of chips as he handed the note over.

"Look, I don't have anything else. This is the only way I can relax. I don't have a nice apartment like you do. I sleep in a doorway." he said.

"Don't guilt trip me Mr Mason. Don't you think you should invest your money more wisely, rather than gambling it away." I said shaking my head.

"Don't shake your head at me Mary-Alice Brandon." he said.

"What have I said about calling me Mary-Alice? It doesn't happen." I snapped at him. "Just Alice. Now go away and waste your money."

I saw a new girl about my age walking across the room. She was wearing the waitress uniform, black dress and heels. She looked at me and I smiled. She smiled back at me and walked over to me.

"Hi." I said "My name's Alice."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

**Written by SpekallnCo**

**And Bellaox helped a bit**

**If you want to ask us anything then just PM either Spekalln or nCo**

**We hope you enjoyed our first chapter.**

**Please review so we know whether we **

**Should carry on writing.**

**We will post the next **

**Chapter on Monday**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is chapter 2**

**!!!!We do not own any Twilight books or characters!!!!**

**xxx Thanks for the other reviews people xxx**

Chapter 2 - Bella

I looked around the room. I saw a small pixie like girl smiling at me. I smiled back and walked towards her.

"Hi." I said "My name's Alice."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

Alice was a tiny girl. She was thin to the extreme. Her facial features were small and pointed but the overall impression of her face was pretty. Her hair was charcoal black and she had it pointing up in all directions. The uniform she was wearing emphasised her thin figure. She had on a pair of black trousers with a thin black belt running through them. And a stylish, collarless white blouse tucked in to her trousers.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she hugged me. For somebody so small she was rather strong. "I think we're going to be great friends."

I blushed and looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"So, is this your first day?" she asked.

"Erm… yeh." I replied nervously.

"Don't worry I'll introduce you to everyone." she smiled reassuringly. "Right, did you see the two bouncers at the door when you came in?" I nodded. "Well the one with dark hair is Emmett McCarty. He is a friend of mine. And he also goes out with my best friend, Rosalie. She is pole dancer here, but she doesn't start work for another couple of hours. The other bouncer is called Rafael. He and Emmet are quite good friends."

My head was reeling from all the new information. But she hadn't finished yet.

"My boyfriend Jasper is a bartender but he starts work when Rosalie does so they normally come together. Jasper and Emmett share a flat opposite mine and Rosalie's." She laughed at my confused expression.

I looked around the room curiously and noticed a scruffy good looking boy. "Who's he" I asked trying to be casual but blushing none the less.

She grinned widely at me. "That's Edward Mason. He is one of our regulars. He's homeless though and we think he has a gambling problem."

"Oh." I said.

"He is incredibly good looking though." she said smiling. "We'd better get to work, Mr Cullen comes down around this time and he wont want to see us not working. I'll introduce you to Jasper and Rose in a couple of hours." She walked back around her desk and sat herself down.

We said our goodbyes and I went over to the head waitress who was giving out instructions. I was told to look after tables 14, 16, 19 and 22. The job wasn't as hard as I thought. Most people just bought drinks, and small bowls of peanuts so it was easy enough to get the orders right.

My shift only lasted two hours but it went over really quickly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice waving at me. She was mouthing for me to go over and see her.

I walked over and said "Hi".

"Hey. Is your shift finished now? I get off in half an hour." she said.

"Yeh I've finished now. I was just going to go and get changed." I replied.

"Okay. You go get changed and then wait for me at the bar. When I get off I'll run home and get changed and we can talk." she sounded exited.

I went to the changing rooms and changed into jeans and a T-Shirt. Then I did as Alice said. I sat at the bar. Which wasn't open yet. I was quite happy looking around the casino. I found the whole place fascinating. I looked over to the main entrance and saw two people walking in together. They could only be Rosalie and Jasper.

The boy had honey coloured hair and was wearing black trousers and waistcoat with a blue shirt on underneath. He had his sleeves casually rolled up.

The girl had big blonde curls that fell just past her shoulders. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that elongated her already long legs. She had on a floaty white top that had an empire waist, it covered her shoulders, and had a very deep v-neck. Her heals were amazingly high. Yet she was walking in them so effortlessly.

Alice walked over to me dressed in pale skinny jeans and a white halter neck top.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Are they Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked nodding towards them.

"Oh yeah, I'll go and introduce you," she took my by the hand and gently pulled me toward them. "Hey guys, this is Bella."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you Bella." said Jasper nodding at me. Alice kissed him on the cheek and stood next to him holding his hand.

Rosalie was more forward in her approach. She walked right up to me and hugged me. "Hey Bella."

"So guys, I was thinking, we should all hang out later in our apartment after everyone's shift has finished," Alice said excitedly. "It'll be fun," she paused.

"I'm in," Jasper replied.

"Yeah me too," I said, smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna have to agree," said Rosalie. "I mean, you did volunteer our apartment," she laughed. "I'll ask Emmett when he gets off work. And speaking of work I should go and get changed."

She walked off towards the changing room and Jasper took his place behind the bar. Alice sat down on a bar stool and I sat next to her.

"So, what can get you ladies?" said Jasper schmoozing. Alice and I giggled.

"Well, I'll have a red wine, Bella?" Alice replied, looking at me.

"Erm… a Vodka and Coke please." I

"Coming up." he said.

He started with Alice's drink. He delicately ran his finger across all the wine they had, and stopped when he got the one Alice wanted. He pulled it off, let it fall to the floor and skilfully caught it on the tips of his toes. He kicked his foot up and the bottle went flying into the air, then he caught it with his left hand. He tipped it upside down into the wine glass and let it pour out into the glass. Once the liquid had reached the top he put the bottle back in its place, put the drink in front of Alice's and began on Bella's.

Bella exchanged an impressed look with Alice.

He took a glass from underneath the bar and held it behind his back. He walked over to the vodka, threw it in the air so it flipped a few times, and caught it upside down in the glass. He waited a few seconds reached behind his back threw it in the air again and it landed perfectly back on its place on top of shelf. He walked over to the non-alcoholic drinks dispenser, put the glass under the coke, he spun around on one foot and kicked the dispenser button with the other whilst reaching for a lime and knife. He took his toes off the button and paused. He turned towards the now eager audience that had gathered, and smiled. He chucked the lime in the air first followed by the knife. While in the air the knife had amazingly sliced the lime into 10 slices. Jasper held a tray and waited for the 10 slices to come down. He didn't bother catching the knife, he let it stab the floor. I looked over and found that there were lots of stab marks near the same place. He popped a slice of lime onto the rim of the glass, added a few cubes of ice and slided it towards me.

"Oh wow!" I said amazed taking a sip of my drink, which tasted FAB.

"Isn't he amazing" smiled Alice.

I nodded.

The crowd dispersed after applauding. I saw Rosalie exit the changing rooms with two friends. They looked amazing. They were all wearing the same thing: a black fitted bodice with white buttons running down it. It came to above the hips, and hot pants that matched. They had really high black heels and fishnet tights. They had their hair down in front of them.

Rosalie looked gorgeous. Her two friends would have been really pretty if they hadn't been standing next to Rosalie. The girl on her left had short dark wavy hair and the other hair had straight dark blonde hair a bit longer than Rosalie's.

They all walked over to the stage and positioned themselves for the start of a routine. By this time, quite a few men had gathered and were now sitting down.

"Wanna go and watch?" asked Alice. I gave her a sceptical look. "She's quite good you know."

"Okay, but we're standing at the back." I said reluctantly.

"Oh fine just leave me then." said Jasper sulkily.

"Sorry baby, I'll make it up to you later." she said seductively.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "Too much information." She grinned widely.

We took our drinks and walked over to stand at the back. The music started playing. I recognised it instantly, it was Black Velvet by Alannah Myles. Rosalie and her friends started the routine.

Alice leaned over to tell me something. "The one on the right with the dark hair is Becka and the other one is Chelsea. I'd stay away from them, they're complete cows. Especially Chelsea."

Alice was right Rosalie was very good at her job. She twisted herself around the pole effortlessly and with surprising class, which many pole dancers could not even imagine to achieve.

We stayed until the end of the dance. I glanced back at the doors and saw Emmett staring at Rosalie. He caught me looking at him and grinned. Then I saw two people walk through the door. I recognised them as Kellan Lutz and Gordon Ramsay…

**Hope you enjoyed this **

**Please review(but only if you liked it)**

**I know we weren't gonna put it **

**On until Monday but we decided to **

**Do it today instead.**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter. Hope you like it!!**

**We do not own any Twilight books or characters!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone xxxx**

Chapter 3 - Rosalie

I had just finished my first dance of the evening. I looked at Alice and Bella. Bella's eyes were directed at the front door. I followed her gaze and saw two people walk through. I recognised them as Kellan Lutz and Gordon Ramsay. They walked over to the stage laughing and sat down on a chair near the front.

"Eh girl… we'd like a dance," Gordon shouted throwing a wad of money onto the stage.

Filthy, sleazy, men. But I suppose I shouldn't' have got into this line of work if I didn't want to deal with people like them.

"Chels?" she came over to me obediently. "Will you kindly give Mr. Gordon a lap dance?"

"But…" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Sure" she finished.

"And Becka, can you take care of Mr. Lutz?" I asked.

"With pleasure," she said mischievously.

I was head of the other dancers, so I just mainly supervised and did the occasional dance.

Becka started her dance very eagerly and Kellan seemed to be enjoying it. On the other hand Chelsea, was more reluctant and tried to stall and come up with excuses so she didn't have to do it. Gordon was getting impatient.

"Hey," he shouted. "I didn't pay for nothing. I'm waiting over here," he gulped down the rest of his beer, and slammed the empty glass on the table.

I smiled apologetically.

"Chels, stop making a fuss. You've done this before. Now just go and get it over with,"

Just at that moment Chels saw Milo Ventimiglia walk through the door. She looked at me pleadingly as he walked over to the stage. I sighed and nodded. She kipped over to him and started dancing for him. This meant I was stuck with Gordon Ramsay. Oh well, I'd done worse! I just got it over with, the others seemed to be enjoying themselves.

That night was quite busy, and I had to do more lap dances than usually. After our first dance I noticed that Alice and Bella had gone, they probably went back to our apartment. I went to get changed and saw Jasper and Emmett waiting for me at the bar.

"Have Bella and Alice gone to our apartment?" I asked them.

Jasper nodded. "Shall we go then?" he said. I kissed Emmett and we left.

"Why do we have to live on the eighth floor,?" I said, groaning at the out of order sign stuck to the lift.

"I'll race you," Emmett said to Jasper.

"That's not fair, your taller than me," said Jasper.

"Fine. If I have Rose on my back will it be fair?" he asked.

Jasper nodded, and I climbed on Emmett's back. They started racing up the stairs. I was being thrown around everywhere but it was fun none the less.

Emmett won. "Yes!," he said gloating at Jasper. He put me safely back on the floor. "And with Rose on my back aswell."

"It wasn't fair," complained Jasper. "I nearly knocked that old dear on the way up. Did you hear her tutting at us?"

"Stop making up excuses and face the facts," said Emmett. "I am a winner and you are a loser." He smirked. Jasper gave him the whatever sign and followed me into our apartment where Alice and Bella were talking. The girls looked over at us when we walked in and greeted us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them. They had hushed up as soon as we walked in so I was suspicious.

"Nothing," said Bella.

"We were just talking about Edward," Alice said.

"Alice!" Bella said digging her in the side with her elbow trying to be inconspicuous.

"What?" its not like its some big secret," she said exasperatedly.

"Rose, don't you think they would be great together?"

"Who? Edward and Bella," she said raising her eyebrows. "I dunno. Maybe."

"Yeh," said Emmett sarcastically. "What's not to like: he a drunk, he's homeless and addicted to gambling. He's got the whole package."

"Yeh, but underneath all that he's really cool," Alice argued. "I think you should ask him to move in with you," she said to Emmett and Jasper.

The two boys exchanged a sceptical look.

"Oh and rose can I speak to you in the kitchen for a sec?" asked Alice.

"Sure," I said intrigued Alice followed me into the kitchen.

She turned around and looked at me, "I think we should ask Bella to move in with us," she said seriously.

I just stared at her. "You only met the girl today."

"I know, but I sense that she is a good person and plus she has been living in a hotel for a week," pleaded Alice.

"Fine, but she can share your room," I said reluctantly.

She hugged me with full force. I patted her on the back, and we walked back to the others.

"Bella, we have a proposition to make." Alice said looking back at me. "We wondered if you would like to move in with us?"

Bella stared at Alice blankly before looking at me. I nodded encouragingly.

Alice continued "I have a spare camp bed that we could put up temporarily in my room till we get a proper one. Obviously I would sleep in the camp bed."

"Erm..." said Bella "I'm not sure. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be," I assured her.

Alice ran at her and jumped over the sofa. She was aiming for Bella's lap but ended up on the floor. Bella helped her off the floor trying to keep back the laughter. Meanwhile the rest of us were crying tears of laughter. Even Alice was laughing even though she was in pain. Alice had always got exited easily. It was something we all found rather amusing. she hugged Bella despite her sore back.

"So when are you bringing your stuff over," Emmett asked. "I can give you a hand if you want."

"Err.. as soon as possible I suppose," Bella said "The sooner I have to stop paying that hotel bill the better."

"Tonight it is then," said jasper. Bella smiled.

"Me and Jasper will help you won't we," said Emmett and jasper nodded enthusiastically.

Bella followed them out if the room and down the stairs. Now it was just me and Alice in the room. I got myself a beer from the fridge.

"Want one?" I asked Alice. She nodded and I chucked it to her. She caught in her left hand and then through it high in the air catching it in the other hand.

"Jazz been showing you tricks has he?" I asked

"Barely. But I want him to teach me some more," she said gleefully.

I laughed. Alice was always so happy it was impossible to be sad around her. We laughed together for about a half hour when we heard the guys and Bella booming up the stairs.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Your gonna upset the neighbours."

"So are you if you shout like that," Emmett shouted back.

I couldn't think of anything to say to that so I just walked into the corridor to hep them. It looked like the three of them had it covered so I went back inside to talk to Alice but she had gone.

I went in to her bedroom and found her putting up the camp bed. and making the bedding. It looked so cosy.

"We should have a slumber party tonight," Alice said.

"Yeh that would be so fun," I agreed

"Yeah!" squealed Alice. "I'll get twister out. Ooh and we could play I never."

"Calm down," I said chuckling. Right then Emmett tugged in a suitcase, and Jasper brought in another one, whilst Bella just held a small back pack.

"Nice one." I said winking at Bella. She grinned at me.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at the darkening sky.

"Ten o'clock," said Emmett.

"Well you and Jasper can go back to your apartment now," I said to Emmett . "We're having a slumber party," I said pointing at Alice, Bella and myself.

"Fine then," said Jasper and he grabbed Emmett and pulled him towards their apartment.

After they left we all got changed into our pyjamas and Alice got out twister. We all played twister for about an hour, were nearly dying with laughter, so I went to get some vodka from the fridge and poured it into three glasses so we could play I never.

"Bella have you ever played i never?" asked Alice.

"No," she replied.

"Okay, its pretty simple. We take it in turns saying I have never blah blah blah. And then if you have done the thing you have to do it." Alice explained

"I don't understand," Bella said.

"Okay" I said handing the others their drinks. "If I were to say I have never played I never then me and Alice would have to drink because we both have."

"Okay," Bella said. "I think I understand."

"Lets start then," said Alice. "I'll go first."

"I have never...pole danced," she said.

I drank. We carried on playing for the next couple of hours until we were all very very drunk. We heard a knock on the door. Bella stumbled out of the room and answered it. Alice and I followed her. It was surprisingly Edward. He was also very drunk and stumbled in to the room.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie and Bella," he paused. "Bella you are beautiful," he said to her dreamily. "Sooo... Beautiful!"

Bella burst out laughing, falling on to him as she tripped. "He said I'm beautiful," She said to Alice and I, pointing at Edward.

"Lets leave them too it," I said pulling Alice away.

"No! I wanna see what happens next," whispered Alice loudly.

I watched as Edward pulled Bella towards Rosalie's room.

"They cant do it in my room!" I said indignantly.

They both ran into my room. The door slammed behind them and I stared at Alice …

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review !!**

**We will put on a new chapter as soon as possible!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the chapter four. Hope you like it!! **

**I think there was some confusion over the whole Edward and Bella thing. It didn't really make sense but it will in the next few chapters. Please keep reading though!**

**We do not own any Twilight books or characters!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews people!! xxxx**

Chapter 4 - Edward

After a few hours of gambling my money away on fruit machines, and buying drinks, mostly beers, I was tired, broke and completely drunk! It was midnight. I couldn't go anywhere so I just had to stay in the casino. I had to go unnoticed so I didn't get kicked out. But its hard to go unnoticed when you're pissed off your head.

I sat down in a corner of the casino, behind a fruit machine. My mind started wandering. I thought about the girl I had seen this afternoon. The waitress. Bella, I think her name was. I couldn't stop staring at her all day. She took my breath away. The way she smiled, her big brown ey -.

"Excuse me," I looked up. Great. It was one of the security guards. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave the premises," He said staring down at me.

"Why?" I looked down at my watch. It was 1. Had I been dreaming about Bella for a whole hour?

"Sir, it's against the law to stay in the casino overnight, can you please leave immediately."

"But, I'm not breaking the law or anything." I replied.

"As I said before, you are breaking the law, so if you are not willing to leave I will have no choice but to escort you out myself." He went to grab me by the arms.

"I got it. I'm going now." I stood up, and left. The security guard was following me all the way out the door.

Now I really didn't have anywhere to go. I thought about all the places I had stayed at over the past month. The casino, the hostel, a car I had managed to break into, a bench on the outskirts of the desert, which I have to admit wasn't bad, a few doorways here and there, and the chip casher, Alice's apartment. She had let me stay one night when her roommate had stayed over at her boyfriends. I wonder if she would let me stay one more night. Hmmm, no I couldn't, it would be cheeky. I'll just find a doorway somewhere.

A flash of lightning lit up the desert a few miles into the distance. And a loud rumble of thunder followed it. A few minutes later, it started to rain. It was getting faster and faster. I couldn't stay out in this all night. I guess Alice's it was.

I ran a few blocks to the building where Alice's apartment was. I stepped inside and waited until I had dried off. I ran the whole eight floors without stopping and came to a halt at the door of Alice's place.

I knocked. Inside I could hear laughing. The door opened quickly, and Bella held it open. Alice and her roommate Rosalie was standing in the living room clutching their sides with laughter.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie and Bella," I paused. "Bella you are beautiful," I said to her dreamily. "Sooo... Beautiful!" Why did I just say that? That wasn't meant to come out. Crap!

Bella burst out laughing, falling on to me as she tripped. "He said I'm beautiful," She said to Alice and I, pointing at me.

"Lets leave them too it," Rosalie said pulling Alice away.

"No! I wanna see what happens next," whispered Alice loudly.

I pulled Bella towards a room. I didn't know whose it was. I didn't care.

"They cant do it in my room!" Rosalie said. Now I know whose room it was.

We both ran into my room and I slammed the door behind us.

*******

I woke up the next morning on the floor, and next to Bella. I couldn't remember what had happened the night before. I just remember being drunk. Very drunk for that matter.

Bella was wrapped up in a sheet, leaning against the wall. I was lying next to her using a sheet I had dragged from the bed as a quilt.

Bella stirred. "What happened."

"I have no idea," I replied. I looked under the bed sheets. Crap. I wasn't wearing anything. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"Do you have any clothes on?" I asked her tentatively.

She looked underneath the sheet and shook her head. "You don't think we…" she started but breaking off.

I looked up at her and met her anxious gaze. "I'm sure it was nothing." But even I didn't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

I pulled on my underwear and jeans. And started hunting around for my t-shirt.

When I finally found it and turned around Bella was already dressed.

"So… erm" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah" she said.

"I best be off." I said to her.

"Why don't you stay for some breakfast?" Bella said. She looked like she regretted saying it almost straight away.

"Sure" I said. "Why not, its not like I've got anywhere else to go."

I followed her into the kitchen and sat down next to her. Alice was already up and floating around making tea.

"Rosalie still in bed?" I asked.

"Yeh, don't think she'd get up if I didn't make her." smiled Alice. "So, what happened with you two last night?"

"Not sure" I said.

"All we know is that we woke up wearing no clothes." said Bella. "The rest is a bit hazy."

"Well judging by the noises you two were making you had a good time," she said giggling.

Bella blushed crimson and I just looked at the floor.

Alice poured me out some cereal and went to get dressed. Bella stared at me as I ate.

"What?" I asked aggressively.

"Nothing," she snapped. "You don't have to splash it everywhere do you?" she muttered, wiping milk of her face with disgust. "Say it not spray it."

"Whatever," He said, glowering.

She started rapping her nails on the table, loudly. I looked at her.

"Are you gonna eat?" I asked her pointedly.

"No thank you," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'll just watch you eat instead."

I went back to eating and she continued to tap the table. My patience was wearing low. "Will you stop that!" I shouted. "Please?" I added as an afterthought.

"Fine," she said resting her hand flat on the table. She averted her gaze and it wandered around the room, eventually resting her eyes on me.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked annoyed.

"Nope," She said popping the p.

The next ten minutes were awkward and silent. Her eyes didn't leave me the whole time. I stood up and threw the spoon in the bowl. Milk splashed all over the table. I stormed towards the door in annoyed and irritated.

"What? Leaving so soon?" she said sarcastically. "Can't I give you a kiss goodbye, after all you're just so cute!." I ignored her. "How rude. And there's me thinkin' this was a good first date."

I glared at her, hatred in my eyes. She laughed as I slammed the door in her face.

I cannot believe I was ever attracted to her. What a bitch!

I walked down the stairs, trying to calm myself down. When I was at the bottom of the stairs I realised I had Bella's t-shirt on instead, which said on the front 'kiss me, I'm cute!'

"Damn it!" I shouted and raced up the stairs and slammed open the door.

Bella was in stitches laughing. "Forget something Edward? Finally noticed your wearing my t-shirt?" She rested her head on her hand grinning smugly at me.

I marched into the bedroom, ripped off the t-shirt making sure I teared the seam. I grabbed my shirt, buttoned it up as fast as I could, and walked back out, after chucking the ripped t-shirt at Bella.

I stormed out of the apartment and I pelted down the stairs. When I got to the bottom the t-shirt fell on my head.

"You owe me a new one" Bella screamed.

I stared up at her laughing as I walked out the door.

**I know this is a really short chapter**

**But we promise the next one will be longer!**

**But I hope you liked it all the same!**

**We decided that we aren't going to **

**Write anymore if we don't get at least 10 more **

**Reviews!**

**And can you please tell all of your friends**

**On FanFic to read it!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, this is chapter 5. We really hope you like it!**

**Please keep reading, and please review!!!**

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed our other chapters. **

Chapter 5 - Bella

After Edward had realised he had my 'kiss me, I'm cute!' top on, he ran back up the stairs and slammed open the door. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so silly. I was gonna tell him earlier, but I secretly hoped that he wouldn't notice, walk out into the streets and get laughed at.

"Forgot something Edward? Finally noticed your wearing my t-shirt?" I rested my head on my hand and grinned smugly at him. I was still sitting at the table, I knew he would be back within a few minutes.

He glared at me and marched into the bedroom. When he came out, he had changed into his shirt from yesterday, which being honest was a bit mangy. He threw the t-shirt at me and walked back out.

My smile faded after I examined it. It had a big hole down the side. He probably ripped it trying to get out of it. He's a disgrace to all mankind: all flab, no muscle and no manners.

I followed him out the apartment, and stood at the top of the stairs. Eight floors down, he was about to walk out of the door. I dropped the t-shirt on to his head.

"You owe me a new one" I screamed. The top was only £2 from T K Max but he didn't need to know that. I laughed as I walked back into the apartment. Revenge is sweet!

I quickly got changed for work, rushing because I was running a bit late. I popped my head around mine and Alice's room. Rosalie was sitting up in bed, while Alice was dressed and ready for work.

"Ready?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, lets go," she replied smiling. "

"Bye Rose," We called

"So, what happened between you and Edward this morning?" Alice asked walking down the stairs.

"Oh that," I frowned.

"What? That bad huh?" she giggled looking down.

"Well, for starters, he's a total slob with absolutely no manners. He's really annoying, and probably has a pea as a brain." I looked at her.

"How would you know he has a pea as a brain?" She frowned at me.

"He didn't realise he had my top on, which is for sure, about 10 times too small for him, until he reached the bottom of the stairs."

She started laughing. Her high pitched laugh echoing throughout the stairwell.

"What top was it?" She asked curiously.

"A pink one, with the words 'Kiss me, I'm cute!' on it." I smiled, remembering how he looked in it. "I gave him loads of clues too, I'm surprised he didn't notice. Then when he did, he ran back up, changed, and ripped it. "

Alice was crying with laughter now. Tears rolling down her eyes. She had to stop, fearing she would fall down.

"Come on," I said gently pulling her down the stairs. "We're gonna be late."

We walked faster than usually running when we could, trying to make up for the lost time. We got there 5 minutes late. Unfortunately, Mr. Cullen saw us come in late and beckoned us over. He was frowning.

"Miss. Swan, Miss. Brandon, I am not impressed. Five minutes late," he said checking his watch. "On this occasion I will let it slide. But next time, I won't be so lenient."

"Yes, sir," we both said in unison. He nodded, and we immediately got to work.

A few hours later, a woman walked in, dressed in a fitted pencil skirt that reached her knees, a purple silk top, and black shoes with a small heel. She had caramel coloured, wavy hair that fell to her shoulders. Her piercing green eyes and perfectly shaped, red lips made her look extremely beautiful.

I walked over to the bar to get some drinks. "Hey Jasper? Who's that woman?"

"Her?" he said pointing at her. I nodded. "That's Mr. Cullen's wife, Esme."

"I thought it must be" I said. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"You can say that again." he laughed.

"Don't let Alice hear you saying that" I said chuckling as two girls walked around the bar. One of them had brown hair tied up in a bun and the other had dark hair and really blue eyes. They were giggling to themselves.

"Hey girls" smiled Jasper. "These are my fellow bartenders." he said to me. The dark haired girl giggled more. "This is Libby" he said pointing to the blue eyed girl. "And this is Carolyne," he said pointing to the other one.

"You can just call me Cal," she said smiling at me.

"Girls, this is Bella," said Jasper.

"Hi," I said.

Libby smiled back at me, "Hey, how do you like it here?" she asked me politely.

"It's okay," I said shrugging.

At that moment someone bumped into me and the drinks I was holding poured over me.

"Oh, I am sorry," said a familiar voice with sarcasm.

I should have known, Edward Cullen. "Oh, fancy bumping into you. Again," I replied facetiously.

"Quite literally," he said smiling.

"You think this is funny?" I said surprisingly calm.

"Well…" He looked down at the floor and smirked.

"I'll show you funny!" I said now screaming. "Jasper, Hit me!" He grabbed a full bottle of whisk from the shelf, he threw the bottle in the air, kicked it off the back of his foot, so it flew in the air. Bella caught it in her right hand, quickly unscrewed the lid, and tipped the whole bottle of whisky on to his head. The liquid soaked into his hair, and dripped on to his clothes. "There, now that's funny. At least you've had a wash now. Even if it is in whisky. I don't know how I ever slept with you, when I get a whiff of you, you make me wanna pass out!" I slammed the empty bottle on the bar, leaving Libby, Jasper, and a few customers quietly laughing. Cal was glaring at me, and I could feel her eyes boring into my back as I dramatically walked away.

I felt bad as soon as I walked away, but he deserved it.

**We know nothing much happened in this chapter**

**But we had writers block…**

**We'll rack our brains for next chapter but still **

**Review this one.**

**We want 10 reviews this time!!!**

**XXthanksXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**We don't own any books or characters.**

**Hey everyone, this is chapter 6. We hope you will like it.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing the story!**

**It will get better we have a plot in our minds. Thanks to **

**everyone who has reviewed our other chapters!! **

Chapter 6 - Alice

_One week later._

Edward hadn't been into the casino since the dreaded incident with Bella and the whisky. I was starting to worry. He normally lived in the casino, so when he didn't turn up it was a bit of a worry.

Jasper had accounted the tale to me later on when I got back to the apartment. I couldn't help but laugh at their constant arguing and the revenges they obviously planned. I could practically see the wheels spinning in their heads when I saw them. At least their plans had been working. My plan has clearly failed. It was supposed to be love at first sight, instead of hate. I didn't mind. If I was being honest, it was quite fun to watch.

Bella and I had finished our shift and were back in our apartment.

"How about we go out tonight?" I asked her.

"Where?" Bella said.

"There's a new bar, Laura was telling me about, that opened just last Saturday. Apparently, it's the new 'place to be'" I laughed. "Its on the Strip. Boom Boom Pow I think it's called."

"Sure. I haven't had a night out in ages," She replied smiling.

I jumped off the couch and started squealing. "It's gonna be so much fun!" I pulled Bella off the couch. "Come on, we've got to get ready."

_Three hours later_

"Okay let's go," Bella shouted from the living room.

"I'm not done," I replied, hoping for more time.

"Seriously Alice for the love of God, how much more time do you need?" She questioned.

"Fine, doesn't matter. I'll have to live with what I look like now," I exited my room to see Bella sitting impatiently on the couch.

"Finally," she said exasperatedly.

"Shush," I said to her. "Lets go."

We left the apartment running down the stairs as fast as we could in 6 inch heels. I beat Bella but only by a blink of an eye. When she was on the last stair she tripped and fell right on top of me. We both fell to the floor laughing.

"Ow!" Bella said laughing.

I got up off the floor and pulled Bella to her feet. We hurried out of the door and hailed a taxi. We told the cab driver where we where going and sat back in the cab still laughing.

I gave the cab driver a 20 dollar note and we climbed out the taxi.

I saw Boom Boom Pow a couple of feet down the street. It was big and flashing. There where loads of people milling through the open double doors and loud dance music was billowing from inside.

"Oh-My-God!" I screamed.

Bella groaned. "It looks so loud and packed," she said disgruntled.

"Exactly!" I said. "That is the whole point. Its called a _club_ Bella."

"I know," she replied.

"Live a little." I said pulling her towards the door.

The inside of Boom Boom Pow should have looked tacky and cheap but surprisingly it didn't. It was tastefully decorated. The walls were painted midnight blue and the wooden floor was black and had a sheen to it. The dance floor in the middle of the room was crowded with fervent dancers who had had way too much to drink! It was positioned at the back of the club and the multicoloured light were bouncing of the walls, hitting the floor.

We walked over to a corner of the room where there where comfy looking, black, leather sofas. I sat down on one and sunk right into it. Bella went to get us drinks. When she returned she placed them on the clear through glass, coffee table in front of us.

We drank our drinks whilst gossiping and chatting.

"I'm impressed," Bella said shocked, soaking in the atmosphere.

"I know right, I can see why it's the new 'place to be'," I replied.

"Isn't Emmett off work today?" Bella asked

"Oh God yeah. We should call him, and see if he wants join us. Rose and Jazz are working late tonight. So he will probably be all by himself," I said.

"Sure. Go ahead," She replied smiling. I quickly went outside the club, to make the call, while Bella went and got us some more drinks.

"Talk to me," Emmett called through the phone.

"Hey Em, me and Bella are in Boom Boom Pow. Do you wanna join us?" I asked.

"Boom Boom Pow? Wicked, I love that place! I'll meet you down there in about half an hour. Meet me outside," he replied with enthusiasm.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in half an hour. Bye." The phone went dead.

I walked back in to the club, and found Bella being hit on by a tall, tanned, well built man. Bella was at the bar waiting for the drinks. She didn't seem interested in him at all.

I stood close enough to them so that I could hear what they were saying but not too close that Bella saw me or I looked suspicious.

"… The names Black. Jacob Black," I heard him say, trying to pull off the sexy James Bond style but failing miserably.

"Hey," she said without expression, frowning a little.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" he asked her, edging closer and closer to her.

"Erm… No thanks," she said turning back to the bar.

"No problem. Maybe we could go out sometime instead?" he asked hopefully.

Bella took a small step to her left because Jacob was standing so close he touching her. If he didn't quit soon he'd have an angry pixie to deal with.

"Maybe," she said sweetly not wanting to crush his dreams. The bartender had put the drinks on the counter, she handed over a 10 dollar bill and waited impatiently for her change.

"So can I get your number?"

"Err… Well," she stuttered. I decided to help her at this point.

"Listen, Jacob Black," I sneered at his name with disgust. "Can't you take a hint? She doesn't wanna know. So turn around, and walk away while you've still got your nose intact. I may be small but I can pack one hell of a punch," I stated.

"What did you just say?" he asked shocked.

"You know what I said," I picked up the drinks on the counter while Bella got the change. "Come on Bella, lets go."

We walked back over to our table, and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Bella questioned smiling.

"I heard the conversation. The pig. I'm guessing you didn't wanna give him your number?"

"You got that right," she laughed.

I stood up wanting to go to the dance floor.

"Where you going?" Bella asked confused.

"Come on," I said pulling her off the couch. "We're going to have a dance."

She groaned. "You know I can't dance. Especially in these shoes," she looked down at them. "I can barely walk."

"You'll be fine. Don't worry I'll keep hold of you the whole time." I took her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

It was crowded, but we managed to push our way through, and find a spot near the back of the dance floor. Evacuate the dance floor by Cascada started playing. Everyone was moving to the beat, swaying their hips, and occasionally throwing their hands in the air when the chorus came on.

One man, in about his mid twenties, was off his head, his dancing was terrible but his chicken wing move made me and Bella was crying with laughter. He would put his arms under his armpits, crouch down slightly, flap his arms and knock his knees together. At one point we had to stop moving because we couldn't breathe.

"Crap!" I shouted.

"What?" Bella said into my ear.

"I said we would meet Emmett out side the club in half an hour. Come on we'll have to go find him," I dragged Bella back through the crowd and outside the doors of the club.

I looked around searching for Emmett.

"See him?" I asked.

"Erm… Nope you?"

"No, lets go round the back, he might have gone to nose around a bit."

We walked down the side of the club. There was a small road at the back used for employees so they could park their car. But there was no one there.

"I'll give him a quick call." I pulled out my phone, and dialled his number.

"Yo," he said.

"Hem Em, it's me Alice. Where are you?" I asked him.

"I'm at the entrance of the club. I'm waiting for ya," he replied.

"Were at the back of the club. We looked for you, but we couldn't find you. We'll be there in a minute. Bye." I flipped the phone down and put it in my clutch.

We heard loud laughter coming down the road. Three boys were walking straight towards us. They were drunk. As they neared us, I recognised the one in the middle as Jacob Black.

"Bella," said Jacob as he strolled up to us. "I'd like you to meet my two friends, Quil and Embry," the two guys smiled, and one of them pulled out a knife. Me and Alice backed into the corner of the alley as Jacob and his two friends slowly edged towards us…

**We want to dedicate this chapter to iAmLeAvInG**

**Please review and tell us what **

**You think!!!!!!!**

**XXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**We do not own any books **

**or characters.**

**We hope that you like our **

**chapter 7!!!**

**I don't think this is very good but **

**We hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Chapter 7 - Emmett

I closed my phone and looked around for the girls. I couldn't see them anywhere so I went around the back to see if they where there. I walked through the crowd towards the alley.

I saw three, tall, muscular men closing in on two, small girls. As I drew closer I realised with horror that the two girls were Alice and Bella. I started running.

I ran towards them as my body guard instinct kicked in. I leaped, jumped over his head and flipped in the air. I landed facing a tall tanned dude. I punched his nose. It started bleeding rapidly.

"You son of a…" He tried to punch me in the stomach but I grabbed his wrist and flipped him so he landed on his butt. I used both my fists and punched the other two men where the sun don't shine. They crouched over and started whimpering. The leader had managed to stand back up.

"You want the same treatment?" I questioned. He didn't answer.

"Thought so," I took Alice's and Bella's hand and pulled them away walking back up the alley.

When we were back by the club Alice and Bella hugged me. I pulled them both into one of my famous bear hugs.

"What was that all about?" I asked releasing them.

"The one you punched in the face, Jacob Black, hit on Bella earlier. I'm guessing he attacked us because she turned him down and I threatened him. He must have got more drunk… and you know what alcohol does to people." Alice explained.

"Oh right," I replied putting my arms around their shoulders, pulling them back towards the entrance of the club.

Alice and Bella guided me to where they where previously sitting. I sank into the sofa.

"I'll get us some drinks," said Alice.

"You've just been nearly attacked by three grown men and you're thinking about drinks," I said to Alice. "I'll have a beer please," Bella and Alice laughed, "And some peanuts."

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Erm… the same as before please," she replied.

I turned to face Bella. She was still laughing at me.

"So you got Edward Mason and Jacob Black wrapped around your little finger," I smirked.

She grinned sarcastically, "I cant stand Edward. And _he_ doesn't exactly like me."

"He wants you really, he's just to proud to admit it," I told her, "as are you."

"Whatever," she replied.

"I personally think that its hilarious watching you two argue," I said putting my feet on the coffee table. She glared at me, "What?" I asked innocently.

"I don't like Edward," she said.

"Sureee," I replied.

"I don't," she defended.

"Me thinks she protests too much," I said laughing.

I saw Alice beckon to me to help her with the drinks. "I'll be back in a sec." I said to Bella.

I walked over to the bar and picked up the bowl of nuts and my drink. As I turned around to walk back to our seats. I noticed Edward in the opposite corner of the room. He was playing on the slot machine.

"Typical," I said.

"What is?" asked Alice.

I nodded towards Edward and she giggled.

"At least he isn't bringing down the casino anymore." She said.

I laughed as we walked back towards Bella.

I noticed Bella looking in Edward's direction.

"Just can't keep your eyes off him can you?" I snickered.

"Drop it will you," she said taking her drink off me.

I laughed at her indignation.

"Leave it Em," said Alice.

"What?" I exclaimed. "You were just laughing about it with me like two seconds ago."

"Yeah, but at least I know when to stop," she said.

"Whatever," I replied. "I'm sorry Bella," I said, placing my hand on my heart. "Really."

"That is so sweet of you," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh my God!" said Alice. "Did Rosalie tell you what happened?" she asked Bella.

She shook her head.

"The other day when you and Edward had the _incident_," she said air quoting incident.

"Which incident are we talking about?" I asked, "The one where Bella dropped a ripped up t shirt on his head or doused him with whisky?"

"The one with the whisky," replied Alice. Bella's face still looked blank. "Well you know that girl who works behind the bar with Jazz, Cal?"

Bella and I both nodded.

"Well, she has always had a thing for Edward," said Alice. Bella snorted. Alice continued, "So when she saw the two of you arguing and you throwing whisky over him she got a bit protective."

"Protective?" I said, "She doesn't own him."

"I know, but anyway. She was talking about it with Rosalie, Becka and Chelsea," Alice said.

"And..?" asked Bella.

"They both agreed that you are a bitch," said Alice.

"Rosalie wouldn't say that!" I shouted.

"She didn't. She defended Bella. But the other three still hate her," said Alice.

"What have Chelsea and Becka got against me?" Bella asked curiously, "I have never done anything to them."

"You haven't done anything to Cal either," I replied.

"Yes, but I can see why she would be angry. I just don't understand what I could have possibly done to the other two."

"Rose said that they think you are a snob and that you look down on them for being pole dancers," said Alice.

"That's ridiculous," Bella said incredulously. "Rosalie's is a pole dancer and I have nothing against her."

"I know, that's what Rosalie said to them," Alice replied.

"They're just jealous," I said to Bella and Alice laughed.

"I don't care anyway," lied Bella. "Let's change the subject."

"We should dance." Alice said.

Bella groaned.

"What do you have against fun activities?" asked Alice.

"It's not that I don't like dancing. More of the fact that I can't," she replied.

"Anyone can dance," I said, "Just some people are better than others."

Bella giggled. "Yes, but even on a flat service I find something to trip over," she said.

"We'll help you," Alice said. "If you fall over we will catch you."

"Or maybe Edward could catch you," I whispered.

She scowled at me. I looked at the floor as Alice dragged Bella and me to the dance floor.

Alice had always been a good dancer. She took my hand and started dancing with me. We moved to the music, whilst Bella stood there.

I let go of Alice and took Bella's hand. I started dancing. Bella was a bit stiff but by the time she had a few more drinks in her she had loosened up a bit. Alice was dancing alone but she didn't mind.

"I'm just gonna go the toilet," Bella said to me.

"Okay," I said, "Do you need a hand walking?" I said as she stumbled.

"No thank you. I'm okay," she said walked to the restrooms.

"I think you should follow her," I said to Alice.

"I think you should follow her," she said.

"How am I going to follow her into the girls restrooms?" I asked Alice.

"Well it doesn't look like she is going into the girls restrooms," said Alice nodding towards Bella, who was entering the boys restrooms.

"Oh crap!" I said running after her.

Just as I was about to go into the toilets I noticed Edward opening the door carefully. He was looking around to check that no body was watching him. I stopped running to look at him. He was unaware that I could see him.

He went into the toilets. I waited a couple of seconds and then followed him. I crept on my toes so he couldn't hear me. I heard him talking to a girl, presumably Bella.

"Hey gorgeous," he said.

"Hi," replied Bella.

"Nice one!" he said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Pretending to get drunk so you could come and see me," he said.

"Oh that," she said in an off-hand tone, "That was nothing."

I peered around the corner as Edward drew closer to Bella. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. I blinked and rubbed my eyes not quite believing what I was seeing. When I opened my eyes Bella and Edward where still kissing. Edward was pulling Bella's top over her head.

She pulled him into a cubicle and shut the door behind them…

**Hope that you like it!! **

**Please review at least **

**5 times each!! **

**Reviews make us work **

**harder!!! :P**

**XXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii!!!**

**This chapter is just**

**Really explaining what happened**

**In the last chapter!!!**

**We do not own any books or characters!!**

**Hope you enjoy :P**

Chapter 8 - Bella

Emmett let go of Alice and took my hand. Emmett started dancing. They were trying to get me to become a better dancer by giving me drinks. I pretended to be drunk so that they would stop pressuring me. Alice was dancing alone but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm just gonna go the toilet," I said to Emmett.

"Okay," he said, "Do you need a hand walking?" he said as I feigned an impressive stumble.

"No thank you. I'm okay," I said walked to the restrooms. I looked across the room to Edward, I met his gaze and signalled for him to follow me.

I went into the boys restrooms. I looked around with distaste. I thought girls toilets were smelly but that was nothing to what these were like.

"Hey gorgeous," Edward said from behind me.

"Hi," I replied turning around.

"Nice one!" he said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"Pretending to get drunk so you could come and see me," he said.

"Oh that," I said in an off-hand tone, "That was nothing."

He drew closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He pulled my top over my head and through it on the floor as I pulled him into a cubicle. He closed the cubicle door behind us.

He through his jacket on the floor as Edward kissed me. I unbuttoned the front of his shirt and he kissed my neck as we continued to undress each other.

I entangled my hands in his hair and he placed his hand behind my waist pulling me closer to him. My lips moved in sync with his and I kissed him passionately.

He turned me around and pushed me towards the wall, still kissing me. His lips moved to my throat and my shoulder.

I placed my hands around his neck and started kissing him again. A sigh of pleasure escaped my lips. I continued to kiss him: on his neck, on his mouth, on his throat and even down his arms. He pulled me into the centre of the cubicle, sitting me on the tank of the toilet.

He stood up on the toilet seat and kissed my lips passionately. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer. As I did so his foot slipped and went right into the toilet.

"Crap!" he said.

"Oh my God," I said trying to get off the toilet. As I got off the toilet I knocked the flush and water squirted all over Edward's leg. "I am so sorry." I said.

"It's okay," he replied pulling his foot out of the toilet and shaking it on the floor. I started getting dressed as he tried to dry his foot off. He pulled on my jeans and t-shirt.

"I can't find my t-shirt," I said.

"It's probably outside," Edward said giving me his jacket to put on.

"Thanks," I said taking it off him.

He opened the cubicle door to look for my t-shirt.

"Hey, your t-shirt isn't here," he said to me.

"Well where else could it be?" I asked looking around on the floor.

"Oh well, there is plenty more t-shirts in the wardrobe," he said.

"Yes, but it will look pretty strange if I mysteriously loose my t-shirt and come out with your jacket on." I said to him.

"True," he agreed, "But what else can you do?"

We both walked towards the door but just as we were about to leave I heard a cough coming from the end cubicle. I looked into it to see Emmett leaning against the door frame holding my t-shirt.

"Well, well, well," he said grinning, "What have we got here?"

"It's not what it looks like," I blurted out stupidly snatching my t-shirt back off Emmett. I gave Edward back his jacket and put my t-shirt back on.

"And what exactly does it look like?" asked Emmett. "You know I was just teasing you about fancying Edward but you really do. What I don't understand is why you've been hiding it from everyone."

Edward glanced uneasily at me. I returned his anxious expression.

"Why are you both acting like you've done something terrible?" asked Emmett curiously. "How long has this been going on for? I want to know everything."

"Why should we tell you everything?" Edward asked.

"Because if you don't then I won't be the only one who knows your secret." he said with a bit of an edge to his voice.

I looked at him and nodded, "Fine, I'll tell you everything. But you have to promise no to tell anyone, even Rosalie."

Emmett nodded.

"Say that you promise," Edward said.

"I promise," said Emmett. "Now start talking."

"Well it all started about a week ago," I said…

_He just stood there, dripping wet with whisky whilst I stalked away from him. He went to the bathroom to dry himself off. _

_I felt bad as soon as I walked away from him even though he deserved it. _

"_Bella?" Jasper called after me._

"_What?" I asked turning around to look at him. _

"_Wait for me, I get off now," he said. _

"_Fine," I said. Walking back to the bar. _

_He grabbed his bag and walked around the bar just as Alice came over._

"_Ready to go?" Alice said._

"_Sure," said Jasper._

"_We should get pizza," I said._

"_Yeah okay," agreed Jasper._

"_The usual?" I asked._

_They nodded. "You go home then, I'll meet you back at the flat in 15 minutes."_

"_Okay," said Alice. She linked arms with Jasper as they walked out of the casino._

_I went and sat down at a table. I waited. I saw Edward come out of the boys restrooms. He walked over to me. _

"_You waiting for somebody?" he asked me._

"_Yes, you," I said._

"_Where are all of your friends?" he asked me._

"_They went home. I'm supposed to be getting pizza," I replied. "Sit down." _

"_Why? You hate me," he said._

"_I don't hate you." I said. "Please sit down."_

_He took a seat next to me. "If you don't hate me then why do you continue to argue with me?" he said._

"_I don't know. You just get me angry," I said, "and you always started the arguments so I just assumed you didn't like me."_

"_Why would you think that I didn't like you?" Edward asked, "okay maybe I did start a lot of arguments."_

"_Yeah, you did," I said._

"_You know the first time I ever saw you, I thought you were hot," he said to me. "I really wanted to ask you out but I assumed you wouldn't want to go out with a homeless idiot like me. But then that night we spent together…well I thought you liked me," he sighed before continuing, " then I got to know you and you were really irritating - no offence- I couldn't understand why I had liked you to start with." _

"_Gee thanks," I said. _

"_Listen, it turns out my first impression of you was right," he said, "you aren't irritating. I actually find our little arguments hilarious."_

_He giggled, "me too. Look, you didn't let me say what I wanted to say to begin with."_

"_Which is?" he asked._

"_I'm sorry for soaking you with whisky," I said._

"_It's okay," he said. _

_I looked at him and he looked straight back into my eyes._

"_Wow!" I said._

"_What?" he asked inquisitively._

"_I never noticed how green your eyes were before," I said._

"_Oh, right," he said. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. I kissed him back enthusiastically-_

"Okay, okay. I think I get it," said Emmett no need to go into too much detail.

"You had to ask," I said.

"So you to have been secretly going out this whole time?" asked Emmett.

"This whole time? It's been a week," Edward said to him.

"Yeah but still," said Emmett shrugging. "So why the big secret?"

"Well, I'd been telling everyone how much I didn't want to go out with you," I explained, "You all kept saying that we would end up together. I just didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing they were right."

"You are soooo stubborn," laughed Emmett.

"I know right," said Edward, "I have to admit I was happy to keep it a secret. I mean I know you don't exactly like me."

"What? I like you," said Emmett.

"Sure," replied Edward.

"I do," he said indignantly.

"Okay, maybe you and Alice do bit the others don't." Edward said.

"The others don't mind you," he said looking down.

"See, you can't even look at me when you say that," said Edward, "besides, Rosalie scares me." Emmett looked up and glared at him. "Don't get me wrong," said Edward hastily, "she'd gorgeous but she just has an auror of somebody you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Emmett, "man that girl is hot when she's angry…"

"Emmett!" I said clicking my fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Just don't tell any one, okay?" said Edward.

"Fine," Emmett agreed reluctantly. "But I know now. I don't see why the others can't find out."

"Because Alice will be unbearable," I said, "and plus I don't want to give Chelsea, Becka and Cal more reasons to hate me."

"Huh?" Edward asked.

"I'll explain later," I said.

"Screw them," said Emmett, "if they give you any grief, I'll just beat them up for you."

"That's sweet but unnecessary," I replied.

"Alice will be wandering where we are," said Emmett.

"Yeah," I said, "we should probably go find her."

I kissed Edward goodbye and followed Emmett out of the restrooms.

**Hope you liked it!!**

**Please review!!!**

**XXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been along time since we updated**

**Damn, we cant even use homework as an excuse dang. **

**Olny joking**

**Anywho hope you like it!!!**

**XXX**

Chapter 9 - Edward

What to do now, I thought to myself. I still had no money, no home and no one to go to. Bella had offered to let me stay with her, Alice and Rosalie. But somehow I didn't think Rosalie would take to the idea.

I wandered back into the back into the babble of the club. The slot machine I had been playing on was still in the corner of the room. I dug out some quarters, entered them into the machine and pulled the leaver. I carried on loosing until I had entered my last quarter, I knew I wouldn't win. I'd only had three wins in 6 months. As I started to walk away I heard a clattering of coins. I turned around and saw lots of quarters falling out of the machine. I grabbed a cup off the top of the machine to catch the quarters.

I couldn't believe my luck as I walked out of the club with my cup full of money. I headed towards The Cullen Casino. I hadn't been in there since Bella and I had got together. She had said it would be better that way.

I passed the body guards as I entered the casino. It was the same one that kicked me out that night; he looked at me suspiciously. I stared back at the man as I walked over to the chip casher desk.

"Hello Edward," smiled Laura, Alice's colleague. "How are we this fine evening?"

"Never better," I replied to her, "And what about you?"

"Well, I'm working a night shift in a casino. How happy do you think I can be?" she said as I handed over my cup of quarters.

"Yeah, well try and be positive. At least you have a roof over your head."

"I don't mean to pry Edward, but don't you think you should save this money? Instead of gambling it away," she asked concerned.

"I'm hoping to invest it. I'm quite the poker player you know. So I'm gonna play a game or two of it and hope I'll get more money, but thanks for your concern though," I smiled at her.

"Okay, if you're sure," she said handing over the chips.

"Thank you Laura," I said politely.

"You're welcome," she said. "Have a nice night."

"Oh I plan to," I said smiling at her. I waved goodbye to her as I walked to the poker table.

I took a seat in the middle of table. Five minutes later the table was full, and we began the game. It had been a while since I had played poker, but as we got started, it all came flooding back to me.

The dealer dealt out five cards, to each of us. I picked up my five, and took a good look at them, thinking of what my options were. There were two sevens, a two, a nine, and a queen.

I sat thinking for a minute, before throwing away, the two, the nine, and the queen. The dealer gave me three new cards. I was smiling inside, but put on a poker face that said, oh-crap-I've-got-rubbish-cards. I could see a few other players looking around at the others playing.

We were all ready to start betting. I didn't start, I didn't want to seem cocky. An old-ish man threw in a 20. Two others folded, while we all put in a 20. I hesitated, giving them some confidence. I grinned again inside, knowing I had fooled them.

"I'll raise you 50," the old-ish man stated, throwing a chip in. I was quite shocked at this, but never the less threw a 50 in the pot. The young man thought for a minute, then he also threw a 50 in.

"I'll see you with a 20," a younger man said. He chucked a 20 in followed by the old man. I nodded my head and threw one in too.

The old man turned over his cards first. He had a two jacks, a four, an eight, and a ten.

Next the younger man turned over his cards. He had a two, a five, a sic, an eight, and a queen. They were all in the same suit.

I grinned as I turned over my cards. I had three sevens, all in the same suit, and a two and three.

"You've won," the dealer said pushing the chips towards me. If I was counting correctly, I had accumulated 270 dollars. No bad I thought to myself. But I could do better.

The dealer dealt out the next round of cards.

This time I was lucky again with my cards. I got dealt an ace, a king, a jack, a ten and a nine. I decided to throw away the ten and the nine, in return I got another ace, another king and a three.

We all started to bet. I went first by upping the stakes and throwing a 50 in the pot. The old man did the same. I looked round the table, everyone looked worried and after a minute of contemplating the other three folded. Now it was just down to the old man and me.

We both threw a few more 50's in and finally we stopped so we could see each others cards. We were both pretty confident, and when we both showed our cards, I was not surprised I had won, yet again.

Three games later, I had won two of them and folded one after I got really crap cards and knew I couldn't win.

I decided I would play one more game and take what I had won after that.

I had just won my fourth game when a man decided to eave the table. Probably threatened by my poker genius.

"Scared?" I said to him teasingly as he stood up from the table throwing his cards down.

"No," he said scowling.

"Coz if you are I can go easy on you," I said patronisingly.

"You wanna take this outside?" he threatened.

"No thanks. I have a poker game to win," I smiled at him.

He sighed and stormed away.

"Next game gentleman?" The dealer asked.

We all nodded our heads, and he started dealing out the cards. I prayed I would get lucky with my cards and hopefully win one last game.

As I turned the cards over I smiled. I had two tens, two queens, and a king. I decided to give back in the tens, and the king.

Now I hade three queens, a jack and a ten. I secretly smiled, not giving any hint to my opponents that I had great cards.

Straight away two players folded. And yet again it was back down to the old man, and me.

He grinned, and I guessed it was a poker face and he had crap cards.

I took a big gamble and drew my breath in as I regretfully pushed every single one of my chips into the middle of the table. The old man did the same, and his grin widened even more if that was possible.

He turned his cards over one by one and my heart plummeted as he did so.

A king of diamonds.

A queen of diamonds.

A jack of diamonds.

A ten of diamonds.

A nine of diamonds.

I groaned as realisation kicked in. He had a royal flush.

"He must have cheated," I accused.

"Sorry sir, but you've lost."

"What?!" I shouted standing up.

"You have lost, all of your money," he replied.

"I can't have, he must have cheated," I repeated pointing at the old man with the royal flush.

He just grinned a toothy grin at me.

I stood up and threw the cards on the floor. I stormed out of the casino.

"Edward?" I turned around to see Laura. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said turning back to walk out of the door.

I heard her follow me. "There is obviously something wrong," she said, "what is it."

"Just lost all of my money, that's all," I replied stopping in my tracks and turning around to face her.

She stopped abruptly so as not to bump into me. "Oh Edward," she sighed, "I told you to be careful."

"This isn't the time for gloating Laura," I said to her.

"Sorry."

"What the hell am I going to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know, you must have somebody you can go to," she replied.

I shook my head. The only person I could go to was Bella and, well, we weren't supposed to like each other.

"I'm sure I'll figure out something. If you think about it I didn't really loose anything. I had nothing this morning," I said trying to reason with myself. I walked away from Laura.

She waved at me hopelessly.

I didn't know where to go so I just walked around town aimlessly. I sat down on one of my favourite benches to think.

I really needed to get my self together. I had no money, no home and nobody to go to(well except Bella, possibly). As I sat there I realised that that wasn't exactly true. I used to live with some friends about six months ago. Maybe they would lend me some money.

I'm a little hazy on the details but I think originally, the gang consisted of Sasha and her daughters: Tanya, Kate and Irina.(although I had never met Sasha as she had been tragically murdered before I moved in with the gang.).

At some point, Carmen and Eleazar found the three sisters and stayed with them. They are now the leaders of the gang.

When I became homeless they found me wandering the streets and took me in. I stayed with them for a while but then their criminal activity was making me nervous so I left.

Another thing that I didn't like about living with them was Tanya. She was a lovely girl but, not wanting to sound arrogant, she was obsessed with me. She wouldn't constantly flirt with me and ask me out. It was very flattering but I had to say no. A very firm no.

I didn't really want to go back and see them seeing as I'd left them in such a hurry but I didn't think I had any choice.

Standing up I let my feet take me to the old manor the gang used as their headquarters.

I had to give them something, it was an amazing place. Four stories high, plus loft conversion, plus basement. It had amazingly big windows and doors. The rooms where gigantic and there were so many secret passages within the place that if the cops ever did a raid they definitely wouldn't find anything.

Carmen and his crew mainly dealt in black market goods. You know: weapons, drugs, etc, etc. It is so unfair that the people who do an honest job from nine to five are trying really hard to pay the bills when there are people like Eleazar who just sell a bit of coke and can afford to keep a Porsche in their front drive.

I pressed the buzzer on the electric gates and spoke into the intercom, "Hello? Eleazar? It's me, Edward."

"Edward? Oh my god, come in, come in." replied Carmen.

The gates slid open and I walked up the front drive to the oak front door. Carmen burst through it and threw her arms around me. I had always liked Carmen. She wasn't my mother, in fact I don't think she could have children, but she always treated me and the girls as if we were her own.

"Honey, it is so good to see you," she smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too," I replied and I meant it.

"Come on in," she said pulling me towards the house.

I followed her into the vast and ornate hall and through into the spotless granite kitchen. I spotted Eleazar talking to a cool looking guy with dreadlocks.

"That's Laurent," said Carmen answering my questioning glance, "he just came down from Washington to work with Eleazar. And he has a bit of a thing going on with Irina." she said grinning at me. "Tanya will be so glad to see you, she was devastated when you left." My stomach flipped over. "I am afraid they are all out at the moment, they went to the opening of this club."

"Boom Boom Pow," I said.

"Yes, that's it. Have you been?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I was just there a couple of hours ago." I replied.

"Oh right, you could have run into them," she said absent minded.

At the moment Eleazar looked over and saw us. I waved nervously. He grinned broadly at me. He ended his conversation with Laurent and strode over to as.

"Hello Edward," he said patting me on the back and shaking my hand. As nice as Eleazar always was to me there was something about him that says you-do-not-want-to-get-on-my-wrong-side. He had always been really nice to me if a little firm and fierce.

"What brings you back to us?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Well," I said sheepishly, "I was wandering if I could borrow some money from you…"

**Sorry if we have made any mistakes about the poker game. We're not experts sorry! **

**Btw just to remind y'all, both me and Spekalln write this story as well as CHOICES.**

**Please review. Reviews = Updates. **


End file.
